emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7482 (21st April 2016)
Plot Joanie turns up in the pub, telling Zak she's found her engagement ring. Belle informs Lisa that she still has the ring in her bag and knows she's lying. Bernice is annoyed to find Lawrence working and insists it's too soon. Rhona patches things up with Vanessa, not wanting to fall out over Pierce. Lisa goes to see Zak and returns Joanie's ring, pointing out that the ring Joanie is wearing isn't the one he bought her. Bernice wants to go on a cruise with Lawrence to help him recover from his heart attack. Pierce enquires to Rakesh whether he remembers Tess ever coming to see him about the Mill flats. Rakesh covers that he doesn't remember her. Zak confronts Joanie over the ring. Jacob is puzzled when David is over affectionate as he leaves for the airport with Leyla. Tracy arrives to help David at the shop in their absence. She pushes him to go for a drink with her afterwards. Joanie accuses Lisa of stealing her ring in the factory, causing Belle to step in and admit that she found it. Their argument turns personal and Joanie slaps Belle as Zak walks in the factory. Chrissie goes to see Cain in an effort to persuade him to give Andy contact details for Debbie. Zak takes Joanie back to Dale Head and they row. She admits that she borrowed money from Rishi to replace her lost ring. He goes to see Rishi and warns him to stay away from Joanie in the future. Belle arranges to meet Jermaine at the factory after hours. Rhona is quick to encourage Pierce to stay when he mentions he's been flat hunting. He mentions he spoke to Rakesh to see if he remembered Tess coming to see him and feels like his life is on hold until he finds out what happened to her. Belle lets herself into the factory and lights candles for Jermaine as he joins her in the office. At Holdgate Farm, Rakesh notices the silent alarm has been tripped at the factory as Lisa arrives looking for Rishi, realising she'd left her bag at work following the row with Joanie and Belle. They head to the factory together. Belle and Jermaine begin undressing each other as Rakesh and Lisa arrive. Belle panics as she hears her mum's voice. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Dining room, office and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception and treatment room *Hotten Road *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Interior *Unknown road *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room, office and exterior *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and yard *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,020,000 (26th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes